


Cubitum eamus?

by WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Crossover, Fetish Clothing, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: "Отверженные" в сеттинге "Тайной истории", или Курфейрак в роли Фрэнсиса Абернати и Мариус в роли Ричарда Пейпена
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Marius Pontmercy, Francis Abernathy/Richard Papen
Kudos: 7
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	Cubitum eamus?




End file.
